First Love
by miake
Summary: Hihi all!! Act 2 is finally uploaded after so long! Have fun reading and please kindly review! Thank you so much! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

First Love – Act 1 

    Sojiro was sitting alone in his bedroom. His chiseled face was expressionless. Then his handphone rang. "Hello?" he enquired. "Sojiro! Where in the world are you? I've been waiting for 30 minutes!" A girl's voice came from the other line. "Gomen, Yukino. I'll be there now." Sojiro was now his usual playboy self. He hung up and got ready for his billionth date that week.

    Sojiro and his date were in the café. The girl was talking and he was listening half-heartedly. His plastered smile did not make the girl suspect his inattentiveness. Then Sojiro happened to glance out of the window and he saw a sight. Something he had not seen for a long, long time.

    He dashed out of the café, with his date running after him. He looked around and saw nothing. Whatever he had seen was gone. Or was it just his own imagination, he thought.

"Sojiro!" his date exclaimed, "Whatever were you doing, running out like that?"

"Gomen Yukino. I thought I saw something," Sojiro's heart-breaking smile was on his face again. "Oh alright. Let's go back to our date," said the girl. "Definitely. I should make it up to Yukino," Sojiro put his arm around the girl's waist and they walked away together.

    The night sky was bright with sparkling stars. Both Sojiro and Akira were in a pub, picking up girls as usual. But of course, both picked up different types of females.

"So Sojiro, how many have you met tonight?" asked Akira, turning his drink around.

"About 8."

"Hmm…not bad…I suppose you'll be leaving soon with some of them," said

Akira. "Yeah…most probably," said Sojiro absently.

    The pub was packed with people and moving around was not easy. All of a sudden, someone crashed into Sojiro and fell onto the cold hard floor. "Are you okay?" asked Sojiro, reaching out to help that person. "I'm alright. Gomen, I didn't mean to bump into you," it was a girl's voice and she looked up at Sojiro. "Gomen nasai," she apologized.

    Sojiro stared back in shock. A million thoughts were going over in his mind. It was her. He was now looking straight at her.  "Is there anything wrong?" the girl had puzzlement on her face. "S…Sa…Sara!" Sojiro choked out, "It's you!"


	2. First Love Act 2

1 After so long, I have finally updated First Love. Act 1's response wasn't too good, most probably because I didn't handle certain matters very well. ^^;;; But I'm improving! Readers, please give me a chance! ^_^ Have fun reading Act 2. Please kindly review after reading because if the response isn't too good, I most probably won't be uploading new acts. Thank you so much! ^.^  
  
2  
  
3 First Love – Act 2  
  
"Sara!" Sojiro cried out. He moved forward to hold the girl, but she backed away. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do not know you. You're mistaken," she said softly, a confused look in her eyes.  
  
"Sara! What are you saying? It's me, 'Jiro!" Sojiro was now confused, whatever was Sara saying? "You've mistaken me for someone else. I don't know you at all," repeated the girl and she began to walk away.  
  
Sojiro was in a state of shock. Whatever was Sara saying? Why did she deny knowing me? he wondered wildly. "Come on, Sojiro. I'll send you home. You've had too much to drink," came Akira's voice. He led Sojiro to his car and told the chauffeur to send Sojiro home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sojiro yawned loudly. It was the next morning and he had spent the whole night thinking of the incident without reaching any conclusion at all. As usual, he was roaming around Eitoku Garden, not attending any lessons at all.  
  
"Yo Sojiro! What on earth happened to you last night?" Akira slapped Sojiro's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing. I was just mistaken after all," Sojiro replied with a yawn. "Really? Rather unlike you, I must say," said Akira. "Anyway, are you up for clubbing tonight?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"What? That's not like you! Or are you having a hot date with Makino's friend Yuuki?" teased Akira. "Don't be ridiculous! I'll never date her! She's not my type!" Sojiro retorted. "Oh alright. I'll ask Rui to go then. Tsukasa is out of bounds for sure."  
  
"Ha! If you can even get Rui to just get out of bed, I'll give you 1 million yen!"  
  
"Too true. Sometimes I wonder if he's even human. How can someone sleep so much?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Flash over to Rui's room  
  
"Achoo!" sneezed Rui. He wondered briefly if he had a cold coming on.  
  
Shaking his head, he went back to bed, pulling his blankets over him. Before long, he was in deep slumber.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back to Sojiro and Akira  
  
Both Sojiro and Akira were in Eitoku's cafeteria, enjoying their delicious lunch. They were chatting merrily. Rui was still at home sleeping while Tsukasa was with  
  
Tsukushi somewhere in the school. They did not notice that a girl was walking towards them, until she reached their table, which no one dared to go near.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Nishikado Sojiro?" asked the girl, who was not dressed in Eitoku's uniform. Obviously, she was not a student of Eitoku. "Yes. And you  
  
are…?" asked Sojiro, his usual smile on his face. "There's no need to know my name. I just want to talk to you in private," the girl replied in a businesslike manner. "Why? I believe I do not know you," said Sojiro, a questioning look on his face. "It's regarding Sara," came the cold answer.  
  
  
  
~to be continued~ 


End file.
